The Best Game
by MidnightWolf45
Summary: The Top 5(Kate, Lilly, Eve, Princess, and Daria) are going to play a game called: The Best Game. Who is going to win. This is Rated M for a reason DISCONTINUED;SORRY
1. The Game Begins

_I made Daria see in this one._

It was Saturday night at Princess's apartment. She was getting ready to meet up Kate, Lilly, Eve, and Daria for their annual get togethers. They would go out together and either eat, go to the moves, shop, or whatever else they could think of. Today they were going to meet up at the restaurant called the Caribou Den.

When she arrived, the girls were already at the table. ucy for PRincess she was not late.

 _What took you so long, asked Kate_

 _I was finding something to wear that was not at the cleaners or in the wash, said Princess_

 _Why would it take you that long to find something to wear, asked Daria_

 _I've been using some of my good outfits for dates what do you expect, said Princess_

 _How many have you been on this week, said Lilly_

 _Four! Two of the were jokes who just wanted a fun time with me so I gave it to them, said Princess._

 _Oh I remember when I did that when I was younger. I had a few guys who were good and a few who were bad. However I always put the bad in their place in no time, said Eve_

 _Yeah mom, we all know that. You told me and Lilly this story when we started dating and mating, said Kate_

 _I know! And it helped you two in the long run. You two basically learned from the best. I can make any guy want me, said Eve_

 _That maybe true…..when you were a little younger. Usgril have better appeal than you do. I reign supreme of course, said Princess_

 _No you don't I do, said Kate_

 _I think I'm better at that sort of thing than you all; I have the bigger chest, said Lilly_

 _Mine are bigger than your's Lilly, said Daria_

 _Wait! Girls, lets eat first and settle this later. I have a way we can, but not here._

After they were done eating dinner, they all went to a house that was outside of the city. Once they were there, Eve made sure no one was around so they could begin their discussion. She also grabbed a bowl and some names she put down on slips of paper

 _What is this place anyway mom, said Kate_

 _Its an old house where me and my old girlfriends used to hang out. We also used this place to talk secretly about a game we liked to play called: The Best Game. It is when we place a few names in a bowl, pick the name at random, and the name we get was the guy we had to sleep with. There is an advanced version of this, but I want to start out with the plain version to see how you all like it first, said Eve_

 _Sounds interesting. What does this have to do with us, said Princess_

 _We're going to play that game. It will determine which of us not only has the best sex appeal, but who is the best at mating as well. This will have to be between all five of us of course. I'm game if you're game, said Eve_

 _I'm in, said Princess_

 _Me too, said Daria._

 _What about you Kate and Lilly? I know you two have Humphrey and Garth, but it's not like they won't be in the wrong paws and this is between us girls. And besides, I'm going behind Winston's back and he may go behind my back when it's between one of you four, said Eve_

 _Its wrong…..but I'm in. If it means I can prove to you all I have the better goods, said Lilly_

 _If Lilly's in than so am I. So how will we prove which one of us is better, said Kae_

 _I have some camera in here that we can use to tape our experiences. You not only have to hide the camera, you can't tell the wolf you are mating with about this either. Now then ladies, pick a name, said Eve_

 _They each placed their paws in the would go around it so they could hopefully pick the name that they want. Once they were done moving their paws around, they picked out the names._

 _I got…..Garth, said Kate_

 _I got…..Tony, said Lilly_

 _I got….Winston, said Daria_

 _I got…...Nars, said Princess_

 _I got….Humphrey, said Eve_

 _Now it looks like we have our pairs, said Kate_

 _We meet back here in a week with our videos. If you girls like this in the end, I'll tell you the advanced rules. Good Luck, said Eve_

 **Well I hope you guys get the idea of where this is going. I will upload their events at the same time so it will be a while when I update this story. Leave comments for each of them. What you say could determine who I pick as the winner.**

 **Also, special thanks to Phantomwriter. He's my co writer and the one who gave me this idea,**


	2. Kate's Video

Kate had to figure out how she was going to do get Garth to do her. While she figured the best way was to get him alone with her in his house or her house. She wasn't sure about what to do since she knew this had to be done right in order to win the game that she and the others are playing. However, her inspiration to get Garth would happen by chance. While she was heading to the gym that she would go everyday, she noticed the sign that said it was closed due to a mold infection. With this revelation, she figured out a way to meet up with Garth without bringing up any suspicion. She called Garth on his phone and asked if she could come over and use the gym equipment that he had at his house; she knew about it when she was over at his house with Lilly one time.

At Garth's house, Kate knocked on his door to see if he was still home; which he was and he let her in. Garth took her to where his weight room is in the house. He said that she could use them to her heart's content; he also said he would join her after he finishes getting his clothes out of the dryer. Once he left the room, Kate began to set up for her video. She would hide the camera that she had for her competition under a set of towels in the room. Once it was perfectly hidden, she would begin to workout with the weights in the room in front of the camera and wait until Garth would come back to the room

When Garth came back to the weight room, he began to workout with Kate. As they were working out, Kate would get very close to Garth with her stretching. She would use these stretches to get him to notice her showing off her boobs. As she was showing them off, Garth asked why she was doing this. Kate told him that she came here for a workout and he was the perfect wolf for her workout. Garth tried to stop her, but she got on him very fast and kissed him. Kate asked if he was going to help her with her workout. Garth said that he would be glad to help with her workout, but he asked if Lilly would find out; Kate said this would be their secret workout.

The two of them would begin making out on the mats. Once the were on the ground, Kate turned Garth on his back so she could begin sucking on his wolfhood. As she was sucking, Garth would tell her that she was really enjoying her sucking excersice. Garth would then place his paw on Kate's head to make sure she would continue sucking on it. While she was sucking it, Garth let out most of his juices in Kate's mouth. Kate told Garth that she enjoyed her "protein drink" and that he should have a taste of her now. Garth then grabbed Kate, placed her on the wall and began sucking on her womanhood. Kate told Garth to go deep inside of her as he was licking her. Once inside, Garth made sure to put his entire tongue inside of her womanhood and went all the way. Kate was moaning and touching her chest while Garth was inside of her like that. She would tell Garth to go deeper and harder since it felt so good. After a long period of sucking, Kate let out all of her juices on to Garth's face; he would lick it all off his face. Kate then had Garth get on his knees so that he could take her in her butt first. Once inside, Garth would begin pounding his wolfhood inside of her and Kate would take it all in. Kate told Garth that this was painful, but wonderful; she said that she was really enjoying this workout. Garth would give her a few spankings to make sure she was liking it. Kate would then get Garth on his back again and place her womanhood on top of his wolfhood. She then began bouncing on top of it as fast as she could to get a good workout from his huge wolfhood. Garth told her how tight she was and Kate would tell her how big he is. After a long period of bouncing on Garth, she got off so she could get a taste of his wolfhood's juices one final time before ending their workout.

After they were fully clothed, Kate thanked Garth for the workout by giving him a kiss. Garth told her that she could come and workout anytime she liked. Once he left the room first, she grabbed the camera and put it in her bag and would wait for the day when she would show her video in hopes of winning this competition

 **If you want Kate to be the winner, then let me know in the comments. If not, then tell me which of these girls you would rather see win. Your comment could help me decide who to pick as the winner of this game**


	3. Lilly's Video

Lilly never thought she would ever have to do Tony in her entire life. She only knew him as her boyfriend's father. She and Tony had a good relationship for the most part since Garth first introduced him to her on their first date. At first she did not know what to do; however, she also remembered that he was a mechanic. She figured the only way to lure him here was by having "car trouble". She called Tony on his phone in order bring him to her house with a reason to get him over and prepare for her his arrival.

Lilly would set her camera up in the bathroom. She would conceal it around all her beauty supplies and cover it with a few towels. She called Tony over to fix her car which suddenly broke down. In truth, Lilly sabotaged it with her knowledge of cars and made it look like the oil was going out of control and spouting out at random sometimes. When Tony arrived, he would manage to fix the problem. However, he would get covered in oil because of the random oil coming out. Lilly said that Tony could use the shower and clean up. Tony accepted the offer and used her shower; this would be the start of her plans for Tony.

When Tony went upstairs, he got out of his clothes and began to shower. He would use the soap that was left for him inside the shower. As he was bathing, Lilly would sneak into the shower while he was in there. Tony was surprised to see Lilly inside the shower with him. He asked her why she was in here. Lilly told him that this was part of his reward for fixing her car. Before he could respond, Lilly grabbed his wolfhood and kissed him very fast. Tony knew that this was wrong at first, but he decided to go along with this since he had the opportunity right in front of him and he has sometimes fantasized about doing Lilly sometimes.

Once he got into this, Tony and Lilly would begin to make out with each other while the shower was running. Lilly would then give Tony a couple of kisses on his chest; she was leaving some purple kiss marks on him. As she was kissing him, she began making way for his wolfhood; once she was down there, she began sucking on it immediately. As she was sucking on it, Tony would begin to moan and groan from having her wet and warm mouth on him like that. Tony would ask Lilly to go deeper and further; he also complimented her on how good she is at this. Lilly would then stop after Tony let out his juices earlier than he expected. Tony then got on his knees and began to go deep inside of her womanhood. Once inside, Lilly would start turning red in the face from the pleasure of his tongue. Lilly could feel how rough he was while inside of her and how he is so much better at this than Garth is at this. As he was sucking, Lilly would begin squeezing her chest from the pleasure she was receiving and begged Tony to go deeper inside of her. After a while, Tony went inside of her so deep that he made her let out all of her juices. Lilly would then get up and let Tony place his wolfhood inside of her butt. Once inside, Lilly would tell Tony to be very hard with her since she was getting into this really well. Tony would give her very hard thrust like she asked and made them good. He would use all his strength and stamina to give Lilly all he got. With that in mind, Tony would give her very hard spankings just to make sure she liked it; which she did since she was begging for more. Tony then placed his wolfhood inside of her womanhood to make this better for her. Once inside, Tony could really feel how tight Lilly is and she could feel how big he was. Lilly the turned her head around and kissed Tony while he was thrusting inside of her at the same time. The two would love the pleasure and ecstasy from having each other like this and having the water from the shower making them even wetter from this. After a long period of this, Tony took out his wolfhhod and sprayed his juices on Lilly's butt; she would then kiss him afterwards as his reward

The two would get out of the shower and get dressed. Tony thanked Lilly for this time together and said he really enjoyed it. Lilly said she liked it too and gave him a kiss before he left. She would then go back to the bathroom, get her camera, and be prepared for when she had to show this to the girls in hopes of winning the competition

 ** **If you want Lilly to be the winner, then let me know in the comments. If not, then tell me which of these girls you would rather see win. Your comment could help me decide who to pick as the winner of this game****


	4. Eve's Video

Eve was really enjoying the idea of resurrecting "The Best Game" after all this time. She was remembering how she used to play that game when she was younger and how she would win most of the games she played. Now she gets to play it again and her first wolf after all this time would be Humphrey, her daughter's boyfriend. Even though she was rusty with this, she knew of a way to get Humphry over. She would call Humphrey with the house phone, she told him that Kate wanted to speak to him about something; even though this was a lie

Eve would begin making preparations in her bedroom for her time with Humphrey. She would hide her camera inside vase that had a hole in it. She knew that Humphrey would not notice it since the vase was wide enough and the hole was small enough so the camera would be invisible to him. When Humphrey arrived, Eve told him to wait downstairs for a bit until Kate came down. In truth, she was getting her best pink underwear in order to get him aroused enough for what is about to happen. She then called Humphrey upstairs to her room under the pretense that she needed help with lifting something heavy in her room.

When Humphrey came up to see what she need, he noticed Eve in her pink underwear and how erotically she was sitting. Humphrey asked why Eve was exposing herself. Eve walked up to him and explained that she has heard stories from Kate and a few other wolves on how good he is in bed. Eve also said that she simply wants to try him out and see what he's like. She even reassured him that neither Winston nor Kate would know about this and it would be their little secret. Humphrey decided to go along with this since she already had her body exposed to him and his wolfhood was telling him to do it.

Eve would then start taking off his clothes so she could see all of his fur. Once he was nude, the two wolves would make out with each other. The two could really feel their tongues touching each other as they were making out. Their making out eventually get them to fall onto the bed and continue to makeout with each other. Eve would then head to his wolfhood and begin sucking on it with all her might. Humphrey could really tell how good she is at this since he could feel her wet tongue licking his wolfhood and how much movement she was using her mouth with. After she was done sucking, she called Humphrey to lick her womanhood for her. Humphrey would do what she said and placed his entire tongue inside of her. Eve would begin giggling in pleasure from having his tongue inside of her and she really loved how wet and warm it is; it was reminding her about Winston and her first time with him. After he was done licking her, Humphrey went up to her chest and began sucking on her tits. Eve could really feel how good he was hand how she loved him on her in this manner since this was one of her favorite spots on her body. She loved it so much that she begged Humphrey to keeping going and to never stop this feeling. Eve loved it so much that she was still wet in her womanhood and began leaking out of it. Humphrey would then turn her around and start taking her in the butt. Once inside, Eve would tell Humphrey that he more than what she originally imagined; Humphrey accepted the compliment and gave her some of his pleasurable spanks. Eve then had Humphrey lay down so she could have a chance to ride him; she placed her womanhood on his wolfhood to begin this. Once she was on him, Humphrey grabbed a hold of her butt and she began bouncing on him. The two would moan in pleasure and ecstasy from having each other on one another and having the time of their lives. After a long period of bouncing, Humphrey could feel himself ready to burst; he had Eve get off of her and sprayed all of his juices on her and she took it all in

In the bed, Humphrey was fast asleep from his fun time with Eve. As he was resting, Eve would get the camera and watch the video of them doing it. She was so glad that The best game was revived and she can't wait to show the girls how it's done.

 ** **If you want Eve to be the winner, then let me know in the comments. If not, then tell me which of these girls you would rather see win. Your comment could help me decide who to pick as the winner of this game****


	5. Princess's Video

Princess was trying to wrap her head around how she was going to do Nars for this game. She and Nars were on neutral terms, but she never thought in her life that she would ever do him in her life. She had to think of a way to get him over. However, she noticed a flyer that said Nars's lawn mower services. She would call him over to mow his lawn for her. Once she made the call, she began to make preparations for her time with Nars.

Once he came over to the house, Nars began to mow her lawn. Princess told him that once he finished mowing, she would pay him the money she owed him with a special interest. While he was mowing, Princess would put on her special perfume called Rose Erotica on her entire body. As she was spraying it, she could tell that Nars was done quicker than she expected. With this in mind, she placed the camera inside the case where she would keep her jewelry. She made sure to keep the case open enough so the camera could start rolling without him noticing; even though she figured that he was so thick headed that he would not even notice that he was being recorded.

When Nars came in, he asked for the money for mowing her lawn. Princess told him that she realized that she forgot to go to the bank and get some money. Princess offered another way of payment. Nars thought she meant she would pay by credit; which he would not accept since he wanted cash. To show him what she was talking, she took off her shirt and revealed her boobs to him. Since Nars could see where this was going, he accepted this as his form of payment for mowing her lawn and began to take her right on the spot.

Nars would begin taking off all of her clothes to get her ready for his fun time; he would then take off all of his clothes too. Once they were both in the buff, the two would get on the couch and make out with each other. Princess would allow him to have at her since she wanted to make this as good as possible. She would then begin sucking on Nars's wolfhood. Once she began, Nars would lay down on his back in relaxation while she was doing this. He would tell her to go deeper since he was really enjoying this. He even placed both his paws on her head to make sure that she would continue for a long time now; which it did , until he let out his juices in her mouth. Once she got the taste, Nars had her get on her back so he could have a taste of her womanhood. He would place his entire tongue inside of her and squeeze her chest while he was doing it. As he was inside, Princess would let out some moans of pleasure from having his wet tongue inside of her and him squeezing her chest like that. Princess would tell Nars that he was really good and his tongue was really warm and wet; she would ask Nars to take it deeper, which he did of course. Nars then turned her around and began taking her in the butt. Once inside, Princess would feel how painful and pleasurable it was to have him inside her like that and how would spank her and squeeze her chest at the same time. Nars would tell her that she has almost payed of her lawn mowing money and all she had to do was get taken in the womanhood. Nars would get on his back while Princess would face him and place her womanhood on top of her. Nars would begin giving her thrust while and the same time licking her tits. Princess would enjoy how she was getting taken like this and begged Nars to keep going. Nars then told her to say his name while he was doing this; which she did and she spelled it while she was moaning. Nars could feel the intense pressure from having her on him like that and he was really enjoying it. After he could feel himself ready to burst, he took out his wolfhood and sprayed it all over Princess

After he got his clothes, Nars left and thanked Princess for the fun time. Once he left, Princess secretly thanked him for helping her with her video. Princess would then make plans to meet with the girls to show it to them in order to win this game.

 **If you want Princess to be the winner, then let me know in the comments. If not, then tell me which of these girls you would rather see win. Your comment could help me decide who to pick as the winner of this game**


	6. Daria's Video

Daria was writing down her ideas of how she was going to do Winston. While she had so many ideas in her head, she wasn't sure how she was going to bring it to life at all without being suspected of playing this game. However, she would manage to get that chance when she checked her mail and found mail addressed to him instead. Even though this was a one in a million mistake, she knew that she had to use this opportunity to get Winston over to her house so she could do him

While she was getting ready, Winston arrived at his house earlier than expected to get his mail. Once he was inside, Daria told him that she was making some pie and asked if he would test it for her once she was done. While she was making it, she would hide the camera in the kitchen pantry and leave the door slightly open so he would not notice the camera. She also made sure to leave her boobs so exposed that Winston would notice it to the point where he would be tempted to do something and she would handle the rest. Once the pie was done, she called Winston over to try the pie; she also made sure to leave every part of her fur exposed to him, especially her chest.

Winston asked why she was so exposed to him like that. Daria told him that she wanted him to two try to pies that she made; her cherry pie and her Daria pie. She got up close to him near table and told him that he should at least have a taste before he left. Winston said that this was wrong since he was a married wolf and she was a little young for her. Daria told him that she doesn't care about age, and he would never tell Eve about this. Before Winston could say anymore, Daria feed him her cherry pie to him and then immediately kissed him. Since he could no longer resist, he decided to go along with this and continued to kiss her.

As they were kissing each other, Daria would grab a piece of the cherry pie and feed it to Winston. Once he took a bit out of it, he would feed a piece to her. THey would then get back to making out with each other. They especially loved the taste of pie in their mouths and their tongues touching each other since they were making out. Daria would help Winston get out of his clothes so they could continue this; Winston helped Daria do the same. Once they were in the buff, Daria would begin sucking on Winston's wolfhood. As she was sucking, Winston would place his paws on her head in order to make her continue sucking on him. He would tell Daria that she had a lot of talent when it comes to this. Daria was also enjoying Winston's wolfhood to the point where she loved licking it and enjoying its taste. Winston would then stop her and place her on the table. Once she was on the table, Winston began licking her womanhood and he did it really fast. Daria would moan in pleasure and excitement from having Winston's tongue inside of her and how he was up inside of her and getting his tounge in their like that. Daria would tell Winston that he was really good at this and he should go in deeper. This would eventually lead her to let out all of her fluids on Winston. Winston would then begin to place his wolfhood inside of her womanhood. Once inside, Winston would begin thrusting inside of her very hard and with all his strength. Daria would moan in pleasure and ecstasy from having his huge wolfhood inside of her. Winston would tell how tight Daria was in there while he was pounding and spanking her; she told him that he was incredibly bid too. After he was done thrusting, he had Daria get up from the table and he placed his wolfhood inside of her butt. Once inside, Winston would go even harder on her and the two would even kiss each other while they were doing this. After a while, Winston could feel himself ready to let out his juices. Daria told him that he could let them out in her butt and that she wanted him to do it. Winston complied with what she wanted and sprayed his juices inside of her. The two would eat the last slice of pie together and makeout at the same time.

Winston would thank Daria for both her cherry pie and her pie. He would give Daria one final kiss before he left. Daria would then grab her camera and take a look at what she got. She had a feeling that she was going to win this game.

 **If you want Daria to be the winner, then let me know in the comments. If not, then tell me which of these girls you would rather see win. Your comment could help me decide who to pick as the winner of this game**


	7. End of Game 1

Its was the day where all the girls would meet to show their videos. They would meet at the same place where Eve took them to when they first started to play this game. Eve would then turn on the tv to place their dvds in. They would watch their videos one at a time. As they were watching, Eve was very impressed to see how the girls did their videos. It reminded her of how she did this with her friends when she was younger. After all the videos were done, the girls decided to vote on who they thought should win. After a period of voting, it was between Daria and Eve. However, it was 3 against 2 and Eve became the winner. The girls said to her that they enjoyed this game and hope they could continue playing it. Eve said that they can, but they were going to have to wait a while in order to maintain a low profile on their game and so she can do something to prepare for the next time they play; next time, the would play by the advanced rules.

 **I was going to wait longer before ending the first game, but I decided to end it now and get ready for game 2. Just so you know, I take into account, the views, the visitors, and the comments left in the review section, and my overall how I think I did for each one of the in order to determine the winner. However, comments helps just as much. I hope you like this and I hope you enjoy what's to come.**


	8. The Best Game 2

It was Saturday night and the girls were getting ready for their annual get together. Normally they would go out and get something to eat, see a movie, or shop. However, after playing "The Best Game" two weeks ago, they could only think about how they were going to do that again. Eve called all four of them to meet at the same place where they had the first meeting at the old house. When they arrived, Eve had some food for them to eat and a movie for them to watch.

 _So what is it that you were working on that required two weeks for us to have a regular get together on Saturday mom, said Lilly_

 _I had to make preparations for the next game. The first week was for us to lay low so none of the guys would suspect anything about our little game, said Eve_

 _What was the second reason, said Daria_

 _The second reason was I had track down this video from an old friend. I thought I show you it while we eat to give you an idea of what's to come, said Eve_

Eve would put in the video into the television for their viewing pleasure. The video contained Eve and a few other girls when she was younger. They were playing the same game. It showed them mating with other wolves(both guy and girl), the outfits they wore, the places they did it, etc. The girls(Kate, Lilly, Princess, and Daria) were amazed at what they were seeing. They loved it so much that they were getting wet in their womanhoods. After watching this video for about an hour, it finally ended.

 _So, what do you girls think, asked Eve_

 _Wow! So this is what this game really is, said Princess_

 _You were really good at this when you were younger mom, said Kate_

 _Hey, I'm still good; I won the first round. The reason I showed you all this video because I thought a visual aid would help in explaining the advanced rules for our game. Not only will there be guys in the bucket, but girls also, said Eve_

 _Really!?Does that mean my sister Lois is in there, said Daria_

 _Yep! But there's more to it. The bucket will also have two other categories in it: number slips and outfit slips, said Eve_

 _What are those categories, asked Kate_

 _Number slips determines the amount of partners you have to have; the numbers range 2-5. An example would be you picked the number 3, and that would mean you have to do 3 wolves. The outfit slops determine what outfit you have to wear and role-play that outfit to the letter. An example would be a nurses outfit and you would have to play the role of that nurse. So do any of you want to back out now, said Eve_

 _No way, said the girls_

 _Good! Now pick out of the bucket. If you get an outfit or number slip, then draw again for the a name. Now then…...Draw, said Eve_

(The girls would put their paws inside the bowl and grabbed the slips)

It looks like I got…..Nars, said Kate

I got a number slip; the number is 2, said Lilly

I got a number slip as well and I got 2 as well, said Eve

I got an outfit slip; its dominatrix, said Princess

I got…..Humphrey, said Daria

Ok, since me, Lilly, and Princess got the other slips, we have to draw for names now, said Eve

(They place their paws in the bucket again to search for names)

I got…..Garth...and Claw, said Lilly

I got…..Lyle and Link, said Eve

I got Tony, said Princess

Before we leave, I want to make this more interesting. How about the winner of this game gets 50 dollars from the losers, said Kate

I like the way you think Kate, said Eve

We're in too, said everyone else.

 **I hope you all get the idea of what is going on now. Remember to comment in order to have some input on who you want to see who wins and what you think of it overall**


	9. Kate's Video 2

Kate had to figure out how she was going to get Nars to do her. They dated each other in the past, but that was a long time ago. While she knew that no one was dating him, she was trying to figure out what she was going to do to convince him to mate with her. However, she remembered that Nars and her broke up because he had relations with a prostitute. What Kate had in mind was she would be a prostitute in order to get Nars to do her. She would head to the area where prostitutes normally go and dress up as one in order to attract Nars; she would wear shades and make her hair longer so he would not recognize her.

Later than night, Kate would wear a all blue lingerie, blue high heels, and black sunglasses. She would wait there at the street until Nars would show up. While she was waiting, a few wolves were trying to get Kate to join them in their cars, but Kate was making sure Nars would pick her by saying she was spoken for. It would take a few hours, but Nars would finally show up. Kate, under the name Katherine. Kate would tell Nars how muscular, hot, and athletic he looked; she used those words on him since she knew him well and what words turned him on. Nars would then invite Kate into his car in order to do her.

Nars would take them to a motel in order to do this. Once inside, Nars went to use the bathroom before they did this. While he was in there, Kate would put her purse down on the dresser in the room and turn on the camera that she hid in it. When Nars came out of the bathroom, Kate was on the bed exposing her breast to Nars; which really turned Nars on. He would take off his clothes and jump on the bed to do her.

Nars would start to of by kissing her passionately. He would kiss her mouth, her breast, and her neck. This caused Kate to really get into this as she told Nars that he was a wonderful kisser. As Nars was kissing her, he would start ripping off her lingerie in order to see her naked body. Kate would then start sucking on his wolfhood. While she was sucking on it, Nars placed his paws on her head to make sure that she would suck on it for a long time. Kate was really enjoying having the taste of Nars's wolfhood in her mouth like that again after such a long time; she even made sure to lick all of his wolfhood everywhere. After Nars let out his juices in Kate's mouth and let it out on her body, he went down to her womanhood and began licking it. As Nars was licking, Kate would be squeezing her boobs in pleasure from having Nars lick all around Kate's womanhood. She would tell Nars to go deeper and harder inside her womanhood. Nars would do it very hard since he wanted to show her who's boss. After he had enough, he grabbed her by the butt, told her to place her paws on the wall and he would place his wolfhood inside her butt. Once inside, he would thrust inside of her with all his might and tell her she was a slut. Kate would go along with this since she was really getting into this. Nars would give her spanking while he was doing this and kissed her on the neck. Nars would then place her on the back of the wall, hold her down, and place his wolfhood inside her womanhood. As he was pounding her, Kate would tell Nars to keep going. He did as long as Kate would spell his name very erotically; she did with all her pleasure and passion. Nars would then give her one passionate kiss before placing her on the bed, and letting his juices on her body.

While Nars was in bed, Kate got up from the bed and put on her lingerie. She would give Nars a kiss before leaving with her money and her camera. To her, it was a nice game she played and a fun night she had with Nars.

 **If you want Kate to win, then let me know in the comment section. Your voice could make her the winner**


	10. Lilly's Video 2

Lilly had to figure out how she was going to do a threesome with both Garth and Claw. She figured that the best way to get this done was to convince Claw to get in on the action without telling her about the game she was playing. After thinking it over, she decided to head over to Claw's house in order to talk to her. She knew Claw from College as one of Garth's friends. Lilly figured that she could convince Claw to do this with her since she remembered that Claw had feelings for Garth a long time ago, but gave up on them because she wanted to pursue her dreams in working as a woman's boxer.

At the place where Claw boxes, Lilly would meet up with her in the ring since that might have been the best way to talk to Claw about this. While she was boxing with her, Lilly asked Claw that she and Garth were going on a date tomorrow night and they were going to have a dinner and a movie. Claw was asking why this was her problem. Lilly explained that she was going to mate with Garth after their night out, but she wanted to spice things up with him rather than doing the same routine with him; so Lilly wanted Claw to help her pleasure him tonight. Claw was reluctant to do this since she didn't want to show her vulnerable side to him since they were friends and he would never let her live it down since Claw has sometimes fantasized doing Garth before. Lilly told her that she would make sure Garth was blindfolded during the entire thing. Once Claw got that reassurance, she agreed to help Lilly with her plans

After Garth and Lilly came back on their date, the two were about to get ready to mate with one another; Lilly had purple underwear on. Lilly would tell Garth that she brought someone very special to do this with the tonight. However, he had to be blindfolded for this one; Garth agreed to do this since he thought it would be hot to do two wolves. Once he was blindfolded, Lilly would activate the camera she had hid under the chair in the living room. She would then invite Claw inside, who had green underwear on. The two would head over to Garth and begin their fun.

Claw and Lilly would walk up to Garth, take off his pants, and start sucking on his wolfhood. As they were sucking it at the same time, Lilly could see that Claw was enjoying having sucking on his wolfhood. Lilly would then get up and kiss Garth while Claw had the wolfhood for a while. Garth was really enjoying having Lilly and Claw(even though he didn't know it was her). He would tell the girls that he was loving every bit of this. Lilly and Claw would switch places and Lilly would get his wolfhood while Claw would be making out with Garth. Lilly would make sure she gave Garth a pleasurable time while sucking on his wolfhood; she could also tell that Claw was really enjoying kissing Garth. After getting Garth to let out all his juices, Garth would get to place his wolfhood inside Lilly while he held onto Claw and began to lick her womanhood at the same time. The two would moan in pleasure and ecstasy from having Garth inside them like that; his tongue was wet and pleasurable and his wolfhood was hard and long. The girls would then switch place since Lilly could tell Claw really wanted to have Garth inside of her. While Lilly was having her womanhood licked by Garth, Claw was having a great time getting pounded by Garth. The two wolves would love the idea of having Garth inside of them like that and the two wolves would eventually explode their juices on him because it was so good. The girls would then get on the ground and let Garth spray their juices on them. After he was done and fainted, Claw gave Lilly a kiss and the two would make out for a while. Lilly would then suck on Claw's tits for a while to give her a good feeling of her mouth; Claw would do the same thing to Lilly and she loved it too. They would then lick each others womanhoods at the same time for a long time. The girls really loved this so much that they turned red in the face. The girls would the let out all their juices on each other and they would make out one final time.

After Garth went to sleep, Claw was about to head off and leave. Lilly offered Claw the chance to stay the night, but she declined since she had other plans for tomorrow; the two wolves would give each other one final kiss. Once Claw left, Lilly would grab the camera she had and prepared for the next meeting knowing she had a chance at winning.

 **If you want Lilly to win, then let me know in the comment section. Your voice could make her the winner**


	11. Eve's Video 2

Eve had to figure out how she was going to bag Lyle and Link. She needed to get those two to come over to her so she could do them. She was thinking of what she could do in order to get them over here. When she walked outside, she noticed the hot tub was getting dirty and it was full of leaves and muck. Eve decided to call the pool cleaner to do it for her since Winston is on a business trip and can't do it for her. She then realized that she could use this hot tub to get Lyle and Link over here. She would get them to clean it for her and she would figure out the rest once it was done.

Outside the house, Lyle and Link were outside playing with a football. Eve would walk up to the two and ask them to clean it for her. The two thought it would be a waste of time. However, Eve offered to pay them in order to do the job for her with interest. While they thought it over for a while, they decided to accept what Eve had to offer since they could use the money. Eve took them to her house and showed them what they needed to do. Once inside, Eve would "accidentally" drop her purse; she would bend over to get it in order to show her butt to Lyle and Link. Both wolves noticed how big it was once they looked at it. She would take the two out back, give them the cleaning supplies to do the work. While they were working, Eve would head upstairs to get changed into her red sling bikini and sit on a chair while the guys worked. She could tell that the guys were really aroused by her body now

After a hour of cleaning, the guys had finally finished cleaning the hot tub and activated it for her. Before Eve got up, she activated the camera she hid in the marble statue that she had outside. She would then get up, take off the sling bikini, and head over to the hot tub. Lyle and Link were really aroused by her completely older and naked body. Eve told the guys that she has noticed how they were looking at her body while they were cleaning. The two wolves could not deny it, especially since they were drooling at her sexy body. The guys said that they would not take any money for cleaning the pool if they allowed her to double team her. Seeing as her plan was working, she called the guys over into the hot tub to join her and to take her. Lyle and Link would take off their clothes and join Eve into the hot tub.

Lyle and Link followed Eve into the hot tub to start mating with her. Eve would begin making out with them at the same time. She would make sure each of the guys would get a taste of her equally. She would then grab her pink lipstick, place it on her lips and kiss Lyle and Link on their chest and faces in order to cover their bodies with her personal lipstick mark. Both wolves would enjoy having her lipstick marks on them and the idea of being able to do a milf like her. The two wolves would then suck on her tits for a while. This made Eve pant in pleasure from having two wolves on her like this to the point her face turned red. Lyle and Link would get up and told Eve to suck on their fully erected wolfhoods; Eve really licked how big they were. Eve would start sucking on their wolfhoods for a long time. As she was sucking them, Lyle and Link were enjoying having Eve suck on them like that. To them, she was like their personal milf and a very good at sucking on wolfhood. While she was sucking on their wolfhoods, she would give them handjobs at the same time as well to make this even better. After doing this for so long, the two let out their juices on Eve's breast. The guy would then start to begin their double team moves on Eve; Lyle would place his wolfhood inside her womanhood and Link would place his wolfhood inside of her mouth. The two would thrust inside of Eve with all their strength. The two wolves would make sure that Eve would get the time of her life and give themselves the time of their lives. Lyle would give even Eve spankings while he was doing this to her and Link would make sure she was taking in all of his wolfhood. The two wolves would switch places and make sure Eve got the huge pounding of her life. Eve's face was turning red from having those two inside of her like this and they loved that she was just taking in all in like the milf she is. After a long period of time, Lyle and Link took out their wolfhoods and sprayed their juices all over Eve's body; she make sure to get a good taste from it all

Eve gave Lyle and Link one final kiss before leaving with their money and clothes. As they were leaving, Eve would laugh at having those two inside of her and being able to watch it on her dvd thanks to the camera she hid.

 **If you want Eve to win, then let me know in the comment section. Your voice could make her the winner**


	12. Princess's Video 2

Princess thought about what she should do while she's being a dominatrix. She was lucky that Eve had the outfit she needed in the old house where they were having their meeting; she also had the tools for one as well. In order to figure out what she should do, she decided to watch a video on being a dominatrix and how they act. She would watch as they would whip, spank, slap, punch, suck on wolfhoods, and make their partners submissive to them. After watching this, Princess thought of what she was going to do and how she was going to do it. However, she had to make sure she could bring Tony here or at least give an excuse to go over there.

While she was going out for a walk, she ran into Tony on the street. He explained that he was doing his annual afternoon jog. Seeing this as he opportunity, she invited Tony into the house to rest for a bit and have some water. Once inside, the two would sit down and watch some tv. As they were watching, Tony could tell that he smelled from having worked out for a long period of time. Princess told him that she could use her shower while she ran his clothes in the wash. When Tony went into the shower room, Princess figured out what she was going to do. She went into her room and got changed into her dominatrix outfit; she also grabbed all the tools she needed for tonight. She put the camera in the opening of her drawer and covered it up so it would not be noticed. With everything ready, all she had to do was wait for Tony

When Tony got out of the shower, Princess would sneak up behind him and knock him out with a bottle. After he woke up, he was tied up to the bed with handcuffs and completely naked. Princess would then walk up to him in her black dominatrix outfit. Tony asked what she was doing to him. Princess told him that she was his master and he would be her slave. She also told him that she must be called mistress during this time. If he did what she said then he would get a reward in the end, but if he didn't then he would in for a world of pain

Princess would start by sucking on Tony's wolfhood. She would take it in violently and painfully. Tony could tell how painful it was in the manner that she was doing this to him, but she enjoyed it very much. He would beg Princess to keep going since he was really enjoying this very much. Then suddenly, Tony let out all of his juices on Princess. Since she did not give him permission to do this, she grabbed the whip in order to punish him. She would use this whip to punish him with all of her might. She would tell him Tony that he would never do that again or face more punishments; she would continue whipping him like there was no tomorrow. Princess would then untie him from the bed and place a collar and a leash on him. She would then tug on the leash and made him act like her pet. While Tony was reluctant at first, he did what she said and acted like her pet. Princess would then give him a few kisses as her new pet. She would then tell him to start sucking on her tits like a good pet should. As he was sucking on it, Princess would moan and laugh at the same time. She would love how Tony was licking her tits like that and making her feel good. As he was doing this, he accidentally touched her boobs without asking. This made Princess stop him and tug on his leash. She would make Tony get on all fours, stick his butt out, and used the paddle she had to spank Tony in his butt. She told him that he was not allowed to do that and has broken one of her rules. Tony tried to apologize to her, but she would not hear it. After she had given him enough paddle spankings, she would tug on his leash and told him to lick her womanhood. He did what she said and began licking on it like she wanted. As he was licking it, Princess would moan in pleasure and ecstasy from having him inside of her like that and how he was doing this. When she had enough, she told Tony to place his wolfhood inside of her womanhood and he better make it good. Tony would thrust inside of her like she said; he would ask his mistress if he was doing good. Princess would tell Tony that he is doing a good job as her pet and told him to keep going for a long time. Tony would then warn her that he was about to explode. Princess would tell him to take out his wolfhood and spray his juices all over her; which he did and she took it all in.

Princess would tell Tony that he was her personal pet anytime she called him; Tony would tell him "yes mistress" and left the room. Princess would then grab her camera so she could see how she did in hopes that she had the chance to win.

 **If you want Princess to win, let me know in the comment section. Your voice could make her the winner**


	13. Daria's Video 2

Daria wanted to win very badly. She knew that she was so close the first time, but lost to the experience that Eve had at this game. In order to be the winner this time, she had to up her ante this time. She knew that a wolf like Humphrey would be easy to seduce and make love too. However, her problem was figuring out what she could do in order to make their love making. She then realized that she had to do something so risky that it might get her in trouble if she's not careful, but she really wanted to win this competition if possible. So she decided to head to the park to figure out what she was going to do

When Daria arrived at the park, she took a walk to scope out the area of the park. While she was walking, she looked at the park closing hours; the park closes at 10 pm. While she was walking, she noticed the entrance into the maze area of the park. When she entered the maze, she would search all over the maze to find the big clearing area in the maze. Lucky for her no one was around to see her do what she was doing. She decided to leave her purse inside the branches of the maze. Her plan was to leave it here and have Humphrey come help her get it back under the impression that she dropped it during closing time. However, she also hid the camera for her fun night with Humphrey. She would make sure her stuff was well hidden so no one would take it before she arrived with Humphrey.

Later that night, Daria called Humphrey to help her sneak into the park during closing time to help her find her lost purse. Humphrey gladly helped her find it since they were close friends and she would give him a reward for doing this for him. Daria would "remember" that she must have lost it in the maze area. They would then run into the maze area in order to get her purse back. It took them a while, but they managed to "find" it. Humphrey said that they should head back now that they found it. Daria would stop him since she planned to give him his reward right now. Daria would take off her shirt and reveal her chest to Humphrey. Humphrey was really aroused by seeing her boobs and the fact that this was going to be his reward. He was going to ask why they couldn't do this at his house, but Daria would simply cut him off by kissing him.

Daria and Humphrey would begin making out with each other. As they were making out, the two wolves be taking off their clothes until they were completely in the buff. Humphrey would start things off by sucking on her tits. Daria would moan in pleasure and excitement from having Humphrey's mouth on her like this. She would tell Humphrey that he is really making her feel good when he does this. Humphrey would make sure that he was giving Daria a wonderful time by even licking her boobs while he's at it. Daria would then get on her knees and start sucking on his wolfhood. As she was sucking, she realized that there was mud on the ground. She did not mind it and continued to suck on his wolfhood. Humphrey would really enjoy having his wolfhood sucked by Daria. She would tell Daria to take it deeper and harder since he was really getting into this. Humphrey would then tell her to stop so he could take her in the womanhood. The two would get into the mud, cover themselves in it, and Humphrey began to suck inside of her womanhood. Once he was inside, Daria would take in the pleasure and ecstasy from having Humphrey inside of her like that. She would tell him that she was really enjoying this and wants Humphrey to go deeper inside of her. Humphrey would then squeeze her boobs while he was still licking her womanhood; which would eventually lead to her let out all his juices on his face. Humphrey would then place his fully erected wolfhood inside of Daria and began thrusting inside of her. As he was thrusting, he would put the mud all over her body to get her more dirty. Daria would tell Humphrey that this the dirtiest that she has ever been and she loved it. Humphrey would tell Daria that she was really being a dirty slut for this. He would then switch to her butt and began thrusting in there. She would tell Humphrey that she was really loving his wolfhood and that she was loving the spankings she was receiving from him. Humphrey said that he was about to let his juices out on her. Daria said that she wanted a taste of it. He did what she asked and sprayed all of his juices on her. He would then get down and the two would make out in the mud for a long time.

While Humphrey was asleep in the mud, Daria would get up and check on her camera to take a look at the recording she had. Once she put it back in her purse, she would get back in the mud with Humphrey and go to sleep.

 **If you want Daria to win, let me know in the comment section. Your voice could make her the winner**


	14. End of Game 2

It was they day of their scheduled meeting. The girls would show up at the house to show their videos to each other. The girls would play their videos to see what each of them did. The girls would take a look at what they did, how they did things, and how it ended. In the end, the girls unanimously agreed that Daria won this round and they gave her the money that she won.

Later that night, the girls would drink before they decided to go home. As they were drinking, Eve gave the girls some books on different sexual positions that she got for all of them. She explained that this game they were playing is likely going to get harder or easier depending on the luck of the draw that they get. She just wanted to make sure they had more info since it would make things more even for them since she wanted to make sure this game could go on for a long time. The girls said that they plan to play this game for a long time now.


	15. The Best Game 3

**It was that time of the week. It was time to play the best game. The girls have been figuring out ways to beat each other and win in this little mating game. While Eve and Daria won the last two games, they have been looking up different mating positions, places they could use, and the many partners other wolves have had so the could keep on winning. Kate, Lilly, and Princess have been working very hard too so that they could win the next game.**

 **When it was time to meet up, the girls were ready for anything.**

 **So girls, now its time for round 3, said Eve**

 **I don't know about you all, but I really want to get an outfit slip, said Kate**

 **You too sis; I would like one as well, said Lilly**

 **Its actually pretty good wearing an outfit while doing this, said Princess**

 **I wonder if I get an outfit this time. However, I would also like to get to pick out where I do this since that helped me win round 2, said Daria**

 **Well maybe you will get an outfit this time. I personally want another number slip. Having multiple partners really make me feel young again, said Eve**

 **We'll see. Now get the bucket out mom, said Kate**

 **Ok girls! Ready…...Go**

 **(They pick out slips from the bucket)**

 **I got a number slip; the number is 2, said Kate**

 **I got a outfit slip; its maid, said Lilly**

 **Aw, I got a name instead of a number or outfit slip. But, I get to mate with Garth, said Eve**

 **I got a number slip; the number is 2, said Princess**

 **I got…..Tony, said Daria**

 **Lilly! Princess! Now we have to draw our names. Here we go, said Kate**

 **(Kate, Lilly, and Princess put their paws in the bucket and drew out slips)**

 **I got….Reba and Janice, said Kate**

 **I have...King; I have to do your father Princess, said Lilly**

 **Well girls like you are his type. Now lets see who I got. I have Hutch and Lois. Is it ok with you that I have to do your sister Daria, said Princess**

 **If it helps, I know she would be into experimenting, said Daria**

 **That does help, said Princess**

 **** **Ok girls, we meet up again next week with our videos. Good Luck, said Eve**


End file.
